


Three times and one

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Dom Loki, F/M, God of Mischief, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Being an ordinary human girl among a group of extraordinary people with peculiar abilities on an entirely different planet can be much of a challenge, more so that you have taken quite a liking into a certain God of Mischief, with whom you oddly seem to get along with very well. Sounds like trouble? Well, you kind of asked for it.





	1. Chapter 1

Uneasily, you shifted on your provisory bed, cursing silently into the silence of another sleepless night in this bloody tent. Ever since you had met the Avengers, you hardly ever slept for more than four hours a night and the fact you were currently on an entirely different planet called _Alfheim_ didn’t contribute well to making you feel better.

Everything around you was different and strange and although most of the Avengers were human too, it seemed like you were the only one completely out of place.

An annoyed growl escaped your lips as you threw black your blankets and got up to get some fresh air. It was a cool night, with trillions of stars shining brightly in the black sky.

Freezing a little, for the cool air immediately wrapped itself tightly around your bare arms, you shivered before heading towards Loki’s tent, hoping he’d still be awake.

A bit of distraction wouldn’t harm either of you, after all and apparently, so it seemed, you were the only one who happened to like the cheeky God of Mischief. It was hard to blame the others actually. Tony had been suffering from anxiety attacks ever since New York, Natasha had gotten threatened, Thor almost killed, Bruce manipulated and Clint mind-controlled but still, the infamous God of Thunder had decided to bring Loki along to help with this mission, just like you had been brought along by Wanda.

A sigh escaped your lips. You really shouldn’t enjoy Loki’s company after all he had done but you couldn’t quite help yourself. He was charming, fascinating, mysterious and reckless, you loved his sarcasm, his superior and mischievous smirks and the way he fought on the battlefield. _Maybe_ you had a crush. Fine, not maybe. Definitely.

Relieved to see the lights still switched on inside the Trickster’s tent, you entered, momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness in the provisory room. Loki was casually lying on his bed, a book in his hands which he had buried his nose in. From the distance, you couldn’t make out the title but it surely looked interesting.

The God of Mischief frowned as he noticed you coming in, the look on his face questioning.

“I can’t sleep” You simply stated, shrugging slightly and waiting for his response. There were three options. He would either be annoyed and kick you out, yell at you and ask what was wrong with you or let you stay for a bit.

Just as you dared to hope for the latter, he cocked his head to the side, gesturing you to sit down on the bed next to him.

“Very well”

You bit back a smile as you did what he suggested, frantically ignoring the butterflies in your stomach.

“What are you reading?”

“A story about ancient Midgardian myths and fairytales.” He replied, not even looking up from his book and making you raise an eyebrow as you leaned over to catch a glimpse at the pages.

“Are those… runes?” You asked confused, eyeing a bunch of weirdly drawn letters.

“They are”

“And you can read that?”

“Obviously.” The corners of his mouth were twitching, almost as if he was fighting back a smirk, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Right. Midgardian myths and fairytales you say. Like ‘The Snow Queen’ and stuff?”

“The Snow Queen?” Loki frowned once more, finally pulling his gaze away from the book to look you in the eye. _Stupid butterflies._

“Yes. A powerful woman with the ability to manipulate snow and ice who lives in a castle made entirely of ice, trying to take over the world and become its queen.”

“It sounds intriguing.”

You smiled. “Oh, it is. It was my favourite fairytale when I was younger. What are you reading there?”

“Greek mythology, mostly. Hades and his Persephone.”

“I know that one. Their story is why we have summer and winter here on Earth. Or at least that’s what the Greek thought back then. Can you read it to me?” You asked rather shyly, cuddling up next to him without really realising what you were doing. Three options again. Fortunately, however, Loki seemed to rather enjoy your company. Your heart skipped a bit when you thought about it, for the God of Mischief and you had often spent time together already. Always within the reach of the Avengers, you had sat around the campfires and talked for hours, with Thor wondering again and again how it was a mortal could be that much of an equal to his foster brother.

As long as this never ended, you didn’t even care whether he thought of you as his equal. On the contrary—you would actually kneel before him in case he tried to take over your planet again.

“You should go to sleep, little one. Mortals are in a more urgent need of it than Gods.”

“I told you I can’t sleep, please.”

“Fine” Much to your surprise, Loki smirked before he allowed you to wrap yourself in his blanket and then rest your head on his shoulder.

“The first living visitor to the Underworld, though an unwilling one, was the goddess Persephone.” He began, soothing you with his charming and soft voice in an instant.

“The only daughter of Zeus and Demeter, the goddess of grain, agriculture, and fertility, Persephone was an innocent maiden, a virgin who loved to play in the fields where eternal springtime reigned.

“But Hades had other plans for Persephone: He would steal her innocence and virginity and turn her into the dreaded goddess of the Underworld…”

Soon, you noticed your eyelids growing heavier, forcing you to give in to a calming darkness that was to lull you to sleep and, before you knew it, you had fallen into a deep slumber, cuddled up against Loki and an arm wrapped tightly around his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, it was almost unbearably hot on Alfheim. The sun was shining brightly, the warmth tickling your skin. Yawning, you opened your eyes and stretched, only to realise you were still curled up against Loki. You froze instantly.

Had he not sent you back to your own tent? Hadn’t he bothered you falling asleep in his bed, practically on top of him? Obviously not. Immediately, the chipper butterflies in your stomach awoke, having you burying your face in your hands.

Loki chuckled when he noticed.

“Good morning. I take it you haven’t slept this much in a long while?”

True. And it irked you that the God of Mischief seemed to know exactly what was going on.

“I haven’t,” You replied, shrugging it off before you rose from the bed. “I guess… I felt safe last night with you being right there…”

Loki frowned, the shock on his face, although concealed, as prominent as your own. The more you thought about your words, however, the more you came to understand that it was true. You _did_ feel safe around him, even if none of the Avengers would ever be able to comprehend.

The Trickster seemed willing to reply no more, so you simply smiled—both sneaky and cordial—and then left his tent, wondering how nobody had called for you yet. It must have been late in the morning already.

“(Y/N)” Steve nodded when he spotted you walking towards the extinguished campfire, a coffee mug in hand, though the lame excuse for what they drank here on Alfheim to stay awake was but disgusting. You settled for hot water with some healthy fruits you had collected in the forest—and, after Thor’s and Loki’s thorough examination of the foreign berries, you had created yourself your very own tea.

“Morning, Cap. Where’s Thor, where’s the others?”

“Thor has gone to meet one of the tribe leaders of Alfheim’s armies. Clint and Natasha went with him, it might gonna take a while. They left about ten minutes ago.”

You frowned, calculating what that meant.

“And what are we supposed to do? Wait for them until they return?”

“That’s pretty much all we can do, yeah.”

“So… we have the day off?” A wicked smile played on your lips as you thought about exploring your surroundings a bit. You had never been on a different planet before, duh, so you might as well just go and discover something new.

“Basically” Tony, who had just joined you, shrugged, making Steve throw his hands up in the air in annoyance.

“We should be ready anytime, when they return, Thor will—“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Oh come on, Cap, don’t be such a killjoy.” The iron man exclaimed. You winked, nodding in agreement.

“I’ll be back soon. Try not to get into trouble in the meantime.” Ironic, really, for actually, _you_ were usually the one getting into trouble. Still, you winked once more before you bit your lower lip and gazed into the distance, trusting your gut feeling to head north.

Vast rocks, ancient and huge, seemed to scrape the sky—they looked truly beautiful, impressive even, so, on a whim, you decided to march in their direction, just in time for Loki noticing you wandering off and away from the safe and secured camp.

“And where do you think you are going?” He called out, his voice teasing.

“Discovery tour” You answered. “Care to join me?”

“I assume it is better than spending the time with this circus.” You heard Loki say before he caught up with you, his dominant and confident tread almost having you trip. Hopefully, your legs would continue to support you, with him walking next to you this… _majestically_.

The silence that shortly after spread between the two of you was rather calming, if anything, pleasant. There were no words needed to be said right now, for Loki seemed to know exactly what you thought about him. You needn’t explain to him why you had come to his tent last night, neither why you kept spending time with him. He knew. And you loved that he did.

Soon, the two of you reached a cave. Though hidden behind a few rocks, the entrance was still quite conspicuous. Your eyes widened, with curiosity awakening in your body. It felt like electricity as it got the better of you and you started walking towards it, nosey about what was going to be inside.

Loki stopped you. He wrapped his hand around your upper arm firmly as he threw you a taunting look.

“You are not just going in there, are you? For all I know, there could be a deadly creature lurking in there, waiting to digest your bones.”

“Why, you scared?” You teased smirking, winking at him before continuing to enter the cave. “Well, you can stay out here and wait if you want!”

Fortunately, the God of Mischief had been wrong, for inside this hidden place, there were no such things as creatures. Instead, you faced what looked like an underground pond, with seldom and unnaturally glowing gems on the stone walls and ceiling. It looked tremendously beautiful.

“Oh… my God…” You breathed astonished, your voice barely a whisper though it still echoed through the whole cave. “Loki, look at this…” You didn’t have to turn around to know he had followed you inside.

“I can see it,” He chuckled at your bewilderment.  “They are called nightingale gems—ancient crystals which hold incredible healing powers. They are rare nowadays, even here on Alfheim. It seems like we stumbled upon a secret _nest_.” He then explained.

“Nest? Come on, they’re not _alive_.” When you giggled, Loki said nothing at first. A longer break followed before his voice echoed through the cave again.

“Oh they are.”

“Really? Like… really alive? They’re basically rocks.”

“You haven’t listened, kitten. They are called _nightingale gems._ ” The God of Mischief chuckled once more, sending a shiver down your spine as he did.

“Fair enough. And don’t call me kitten.” Not that you didn’t like his new cheeky nickname for you. Quite on the contrary. Now you finally understood how girls wrote “ovaries exploded” under pictures of hot actors and band members.

“I shall consider it.” Oh, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to you. If you hadn’t known better, you would have said he was flirting with you but hey—that was just your opinion, after all, he was a God and you were… well… an ordinary human.

Still, you decided to turn the tables. If _he_ got to drive _you_ insane, you would do well to do the exact same thing to him. How often did you get to swim in a glowing cave anyway?

Grinning maliciously to yourself, you eyed the pond before you as you started to walk towards it, making sure that there were no animals of any kind lurking on the ground. Much to your relief, it seemed like the brightly shining gems kept the water clean. No short work then.

“Let’s go for a swim.” You stated enthusiastically, turning to face the God of Mischief who was staring at you in a rather irritated manner.

“Neither of us is wearing appropriate clothes to _swim_ ” He gave back, frowning as he did.

You only shrugged your shoulders in response as you got rid of your shoes and kicked them against a nearby rock. The dull thud sounded loudly in the whole cave.

“Can you do magic or not? Let me repeat myself, Loki. Are you scared?” And with that, you took off your tanktop, revealing a black bra from Victoria’s Secrets. It was one of the few you had brought along, for it was the most comfortable one you owned. And the sexiest one. Of course, that hadn’t been its main purpose when you had put it on before leaving for Alfheim in first place. _Now_ on the other hand…

You could literally _feel_ Loki’s scrutinising and penetrating gaze in your back. His enchanting blue eyes seemed to burn themselves into you, warming you from the inside out. It spurred you even more, urging your devilish conscious to take off the rest of your clothes until you stood there on the edge of the pond in the dim light of the cave, completely naked right in front of the God of Mischief. Oh, you wouldn’t grant him the satisfaction and turn around.

Instead, you slowly glided into the surprisingly warm water, the transparent liquid stroking your bare skin. It felt wonderful, almost as if the water itself was healing your wounds, little scratches and bruises from former fights.

“What are you waiting for, Trickster?” Once more, your words echoed through the cave, this time, so it seemed, even louder than the last. Something rustled behind you and then—you suddenly felt a cool body pressing against your back.

Now, he _could_ have used his magic to make a swimsuit or some ridiculous shit like that appear for the both of you but then again… where would be the fun in that? It was exactly what he seemed to think when his muscly chest connected with your bare back, his long arms sneaking around your waist.

“I am not scared, kitten.”

 _Oh no, no, no, no…_ You were going to _melt_ under his light touch. He couldn’t just take your composure from you that easily, now could he? All you wanted to do was enjoying a swim. Fine, that had been a lie but it certainly was one thing you wanted. Among other.

Clearing your throat in an attempt to calm yourself, you struggled free and then dived under, your whole stature disappearing underneath the surface. You made sure to bring several feet between the God of Mischief and you before you allowed yourself to emerge again, your body, down from the neck, concealed by the warm water around you.

“So…” You began, hoping he wouldn’t notice your sudden nervousness. “Tell me more about those gems. What can they do? What do they heal? Flesh wounds? Broken bones? Diseases?”

“All of that and more” Came the immediate reply. Loki’s voice was mocking now, teasing and taunting. It seemed like he was rather enjoying himself too. The others would _kill_ you if they ever found out about this. Well, maybe they’d kill _him_ and scold you. Neither option sounded appealing.

“Their powers are stronger than any other cure in all of the nine realms.”

“And if they’re so powerful, then why don’t we all use them to heal ourselves?”

Loki smirked. It was barely visible in the dim light but you noticed it nonetheless. He was swimming closer now. Inch by inch he eliminated the short distance between the two of you. You swallowed thickly.

“They are the property of Alfheim. Decades ago, they would occasionally send pitiful amounts of the liquid pressed out of the gems to use them for what we call healing stones. You know what those are, I assume.”

You nodded. Yes, you did. Sif had saved your life by crushing this weirdly glowing stone right above a stab in your chest once. If it wasn’t for her, you would have bled out and died minutes after.

“Well, after that the gems became rarer and rarer. They sought out new hiding places such as these…” —He gestured around him— “…to defend and protect themselves.”

Were you short of oxygen? Loki was right in front of you now. He looked absolutely stunning, with his raven black hair falling over his shoulder, his pale but muscly chest and his bewitching blue eyes which bore into yours, forcing you into a somewhat hypnotic state.

It was hard to catch your breath when suddenly, his soft lips were on yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, those nightingale gems, I made them up. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Attempting to gasp for air, your eyes, even if at first involuntarily, fell shut. Loki’s mouth was both hot and cold at the same time, his cool breath brushing against your lips before his tongue darted into your mouth, claiming you in a passionate kiss. You could feel his hands sneaking around your waist and pulling you even closer to his naked body, causing you to press your wet palms flat against his muscly chest.

The God of Mischief growled, the animalistic sound sending a pleasant shiver down your spine as it echoed through the cave—as if he had cast illusions, with dozens of him devouring your lips. You stifled a moan when he suddenly lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist before he pushed you against the ice cold but surprisingly smooth wall of the cave.

His fingers drew moist lines across your collarbones until they reached your exposed breasts, his lips never leaving yours. Panting almost astonished, he began exploring your wet mounts, your nipples hardening under his skilled touch.

Loki stroked your skin like nobody ever had, like he was worshipping your body—though actually, it should be the other way round. Was he the same man who had stood in front of a frightened crowd in Germany, ranting about freedom and ruling? Right now, you could hardly believe it, for all you could think of was him touching you so deliciously.

You could feel him everywhere, the sensations almost overpowering you. Finally, he broke the kiss, pulling away just long enough to let you catch your breath. Only now you realised you had dug your own fingers deep into his raven hair, unwilling to let him back off.

He didn’t. Instead, he gave you an eerie and mischievous smirk, his blue eyes filled with malice, lust and desire as his penetrating gaze scanned your body and his hands grabbed your waist so firmly you could feel bruises forming. It sent yet another shiver down your spine, what felt like electricity through your veins and a familiar, betraying heat right between your legs.

“And when did we decide to make out?” You whispered out of breath, not quite sure what was happening. Loki, the God of Mischief, the man you had been admiring secretly, the Trickster who had caused so much harm to both your planet and Asgard… the man you were crushing on was _kissing_ you.

He chuckled in response. “ _We_ did not decide, kitten. _I_ did.”

There was no time for you to reply when he suddenly pounced on you once more, his lips crashing down on yours as his tongue invaded your mouth, teasing yours relentlessly. Effortlessly, he lifted you up again, carrying you out of the warm and healing water. Both your eyes were closed with relish but still, he did not trip.

As he sat you down on something soft, you frowned, expecting to see your clothes beneath you. Instead, there was a velvet green blanket, thick enough for you to lie save and soft on the cold ground of the cave.

Loki was hovering above you now, letting go of your lips only to feast his eyes on your naked and wet stature, all exposed and vulnerable underneath him. You were—in the literal sense—at his mercy, for right now, hidden in this secret cave far away from the rest of the Avengers, nobody would be able to help you. Not that you wanted them to.

The thought of him being able to do with you whatever he pleased had you squirm on the soft blanket as you sucked your lower lip between your teeth, knowing for sure that the God of Mischief wouldn’t harm you.

It was what struck you when his thumb began to caress your reddened cheek—a quite unusual gesture for Loki but then again, he had let you sleep cuddled up next to him yesterday night.

“I will warn you once, kitten.” He suddenly mused, the words escaping his gorgeous lips like a soft purr.

“If I claim you now, you will be _mine_. And I do not like to share. I will let you decide now but if you agree on letting me bed you, there will be no going back.”

You froze at his demanding and possessive words, couldn’t help, however, how you shifted in joyful anticipation despite the threatening tone they were accompanied by. Loki wasn’t lying, you knew that for sure, neither was the Trickster joking. Not this time. So if you gave yourself to him now… would you be able to handle it?

Both he and you were very well aware that this was about more than just sex. Incredibly hot and breath-taking sex at that, this much you could figure out already.

In spite of your crush… in spite of the fact you had taken him into your heart so dearly, there was a slight sting of doubt in your chest as you looked up into his bewitching blue eyes.

But no. You had been his way before the two of you had even entered this enchanting cave. Last night had proven that.

A cheeky smirk appeared on your lips as you brushed a streak of his raven hair out of his face; and although he tried to hide it, he utterly enjoyed your caressing touch.

“I am all yours, my king.”

It was all he needed to hear, his eyes aflame as the hunger took over. Growling silently into your ear, he pampered your neck with hot kisses, his tongue leaving a wet trail on your skin before he bit down hard, marking you as his.

You moaned loudly, your nails digging into the bare skin of his back as you felt the pain surging through your whole body—though at the same time, it felt oddly satisfying.

Each of your limbs seemed to turn to jelly when Loki ran his fingers over your tense body, exploring every inch of your still moist skin. You could feel his lips back on yours as he forced your legs apart, wasting no time in pressing his erection against your wet womanhood.

He felt _massive_. Of course, you had had sex before, only with him, you felt like a virgin again, for you were going to be taken by an actual god. Would you be able to meet his demands after all?

Shivering a little, you bit your lower lip as he pulled away to attack your breasts with his skilled mouth, his tongue swirling around one of your hardened nipples. You arched your back with closed eyes, enjoying how he feasted on you.

The tip of his hard cock, slick with pre-cum already, grazed against your throbbing clit, the ache, to be so desperate for his touch almost unbearable to endure.

You bucked your hips in an attempt to cause a little more friction, when Loki noticed, however, he moved away, smiling mischievously against your breast.

“Patience, kitten” And with that, he grabbed hold of your wrists, pinning them down on both sides of your head.

“No… Loki, _please_ ” Your voice was a mere whisper, inaudible for any human being. Clearing your throat rather clumsily, you tried again.

“ _Please, Loki_ …”

The God of Mischief chuckled.

“Hm…” His right hand let go of yours carelessly to stroke across your stomach, then resting long enough on your pubic mound to have you buck your hips once more. “I like that begging of yours” He whispered hoarsely right into your ear. A desperate whimper was all you could muster in response.

“Do it again” He demanded greedily as two of his long fingers parted your wet folds to circle your clit.

It was a scream that escaped your lips this time. “Please, please, please, Loki, _please_!”

There was no time for you to adjust to him when all of a sudden, he slid inside of you to the hilt, his size having you gasp both in pain and pleasure. Loki hissed as if he was attempting to regain his composure before he started rocking into you ruthlessly, his eager fingers never stopping to massage your clit.

The sensation was horrific, with the amount of pleasure clouding your mind. You forgot where you were, you forgot how you had ended up here and you even forgot your own name. The only thing still ghosting through your thoughts was Loki. Loki and how amorously he kissed you. Loki and how ardently he touched you. Loki and how hard he _fucked_ you.

Soon, the Trickster picked up his pace, his long dick pounding in and out of you so desperately you feared he was on the verge of begging himself. But he was not. Loki had himself under control and he loved taking yours away from you.

His other hand which was still wrapped firmly around your waist, finally let go, allowing you to run your fingers over his naked chest, worshipping his gorgeous muscles. He felt like he was carved in stone, the glistening layer of sweat only adding to your own arousal.

“Say it,” He suddenly purred, his voice, although out of breath and exhausted, as majestic and commanding as ever. “Say that you’re mine.”

His thrusts got even more aggressive, having you scream and moan as soon as your lips parted to reply to him.

“I-I’m yours,” You breathed. “Ah… ah… I’m yours, my king!” You were going to lose it. Burst into a million of tiny pieces, melt into a puddle of pure pleasure and satisfaction. Your vision went black as you bit your lower lip again so hard that you could taste blood.

“Cum for me, _now_!”

So you obliged. Your hot climax washed through you like a tidal wave, tossing you straight into an abyss—Loki had been right. There was no going back as he followed you right after.

Moaning and growling in an animalistic manner, you felt his thick cock twitching inside of you as your tight walls clenched around him, causing him to spill himself inside of you.

It took you several moments to come down from your high, your body weak and spent from your intense relief. Part of you was oblivious to what had just happened when Loki pressed his lips against your forehead, kissing you gently before pulling out and laying down next to you, his strong arms forcing you into a protective hug.

You could feel his seed leaking out between your legs and staining the blanket, though you couldn’t care less. His possessive embrace was all that counted in this very moment, with a pleasant and calming silence spreading in the cave as Loki buried his nose in your hair.

With a start, your doubts about submitting yourself to him so fully, so willingly, melted into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* Anyone else? ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, the last chapter! Enjoy and THANK YOU guys for all your sweet feedback both here and on Tumblr! ♥

Perhaps you were insane. Perhaps you had lost your mind but there was nothing having you regret your decision. Had this really happened? Loki, the God of Mischief, bedding you, a simple mortal girl from Midgard? Claiming you as his, as he had put it so graciously?

A shiver ran down your spine when you thought about his intriguing words and you automatically pressed yourself closer to his cool body, his hot breath ghosting over your neck and shoulder as you watched the sunlight shining through the small entrance of the cave slowly fading away. How long had you been lying there? It must have been twilight already.

“Last night you said you felt safe with me being with you,” Loki suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. He allowed you to turn around to face him, his left palm resting on your bare hip.

You almost gasped for air, shocked at the sudden vulnerable expression on his face. Innocence was glistening in his stunning blue eyes and for just a brief moment, you fought the urge to gently stroke his cheek and tell him that everything was going to be fine.

Of course Thor had told you about what had happened on Asgard and New York. How Loki was not to be trusted, how he had attempted to wipe out an entire race and how he had almost killed the Avengers, killing dozens of innocents in the process.

And yet here you were. Lying next to him, exposed and spent from getting _laid_ by him—the man who had made all of the wrong decisions because of the fatal lie he had been told his whole life. Yes, you knew about that too.

How he had been imprisoned by the man who had claimed to be his father the day he took him from Jötunheim. How he had grown up in his brother’s shadow and how his outstanding abilities had been belittled as mere tricks.

According to Thor and the Avengers, there was no reason for you to feel compassion towards the God of Mischief. But you did. Realising this hurt, physically. The pain stung, surged through your heart like a pointy dagger to slow down your heartbeat.

“I did.” You finally replied quietly, wondering how much seconds had passed.

“Why?” His voice was but a whisper, hoarse and throaty and, much to your discomfort, almost aggressive.

However, there was no answer to his question. Knowing that Loki was powerful and dangerous had not stopped you from spending time with him before, if anything you had found yourself careless and free around him—for you knew he would protect you from anything that posed a threat to you.

“I trust you.” You therefore simply said, testing what the risky words felt like on your tongue. Loki frowned in response, his hand reaching upward to brush a streak of your hair out of your face. Then, he almost laughed.

“No one trusts me.”

“Well, maybe that is the reason why I do then.”

You could not explain, even if you wanted to. Somehow, you were drawn to this mischievous god, more so now than ever.

“When I met you, I tried to stay away, just like everyone else had told me to. Only I couldn’t.” You confessed. Your heart was in your mouth as you spoke to him, offering him your deepest and most personal thoughts, for everyone else would have judged and tried to talk some sense back into you. You didn’t want any of that. You only wanted _him_.

The realisation of this hit you like a smack in the face. If Loki hadn’t kissed you… if he hadn’t pounced on you so desperately, greedily… would you have ever recognised how intrigued you were by him? And how had he known about your secret affection? Your admiration?

For only the fraction of a second, you wondered whether he was manipulating you into believing you were into him. That he had sneaked inside your head and having you persuade yourself that you needed him to rule you, to possess you.

But no. There was only you and your own, heinous thoughts.

“Is that so?” The grin he gave you was but sanguinary, dangerous and threatening, though there was no fear radiating off you as you bent forward to capture his lips in another kiss. It didn’t take him long to respond. Biting your lower lip and almost drawing blood in the process, he stole a moan from you as his tongue fought yours, both your eyes closed with relish.

You could feel his hand cupping your cheek, not allowing you to pull away before he decided to. Immediately, you could feel hot arousal re-awakening in your body, his dominant behaviour forcing you to melt under his touches.

“Loki…” You whispered inaudibly when he broke the kiss just long enough for you to catch your breath. “Loki… we need to go back. They’ll be looking for us.”

“Let them” He replied, his voice heavy with hunger and lust. You almost gave in, letting him devour you once more. Knowing, however, that the Avengers would be wondering where you had gotten to, your common sense eventually kicked in.

“Loki…”

The God of Mischief growled, annoyed by the fact that his foes would hinder him at getting what he wanted once again. At least for now.

He suppressed a sigh as he watched you getting on your feet rather clumsily, your legs still weak and wobbly, and got dressed. A light smirk appeared on his lips. He kept forgetting how breakable and vulnerable mortals were. It would be fun to claim you over and over again until you begged for his mercy, not able to distinguish between that delicious pain of being sore and pleasure anymore. Pleasure only _he_ was going to be able to give you. He had to hold back to not drag you back onto the blanket to take you there and then until you screamed his name, your alluring voice echoing through the dimly lit cave.

“Are you not going to get dressed? I mean, you can go back out there naked, I wouldn’t mind.” You winked, grinning shyly as you brushed your fingers through your still moist hair and then watched him stand. A gold and green glow surrounded him until suddenly, he was fully dressed again, the blanket you had been lying on vanished into nothingness.

Loki smirked. It was malicious and sneaky, promising mischief and tricks.  You knew he was dead-serious when he spoke again, however, you did not miss the playful tone in his voice.

“You belong to me now, pet. Do not forget your place. You better watch your tongue.”

Another shiver ran down your spine, your pulse quickening against your will as you both exited the cave. It was nearly dark now, a soft breeze rustling through your hair. You began walking back, with Loki staying as close as possible to make sure there was nothing lurking in the dark to harm you.

“Loki?” You asked quietly, feeling his hand grabbing your waist and pulling you closer to his body. He felt cool and warm at the same time because of his leather armour and you could feel his muscles beneath the many layers of clothing. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just have, kitten.”

Rolling your eyes, you suppressed a giggle as you stared at the dark blue night sky, with millions of brightly shining stars lighting the uneven path in front of you.

“I think there is something Thor isn’t telling us, concerning this mission I mean. And I think that you are involved.” You said quickly, waiting for his reply. Just because he called you “his” now, it didn’t mean he would suddenly tell you all of his secrets, right? Anyway, it was worth a try.

“There are indeed many things he is not telling the lot of you, including that with Odin gone, I am left with the burden of the throne of Asgard.”

Instantly, you stopped dead in your tracks, causing Loki to chuckle in an amused manner. You could practically feel his smirk in the dark.

“You are… king of Asgard?” You gasped. Your jaw dropped. You couldn’t quite believe his words. The burden of the throne… well, it was hardly a burden to him.

“Thor,” He continued, his voice carrying disgust and depreciation as he spoke of his step-brother, “Thor believes that his circus of his wayward superheroes would not take kindly in me getting what they had succeeded to avoid so eagerly in first place.”

“I mean… you can’t blame them after… I mean…” You paused, not wanting to say something wrong. “But once we found Odin and secure the infinity stones with him, then what of you? Isn’t he going to take the throne back and lock you away again?”

Once more, you could sense his mischievous smirk. “Neither will happen. I have a plan. I always have.”

It was all he decided to say for now and although you were sure there was way more to it, you didn’t dig any further. He would tell you eventually. Maybe if you begged him on your knees with his cock between your lips or maybe on top of him, riding him into oblivion until he gave up. You almost giggled at those naughty thoughts of yours, for you hoped they would come true one way or another.

When you finally reached the camp, everyone seemed languid and panicky at the same time. Steve, Clint and Thor were the first ones to approach you, their voices hustled and urging.

“(Y/N)! Where the hell have you been so long?!”

Taken aback, you blinked a couple of times, watching how Natasha, Tony and Wanda joined you.

“I was out there exploring, I told you.”

“It is dangerous, (Y/N). I have been on Alfheim before but there are threats even I am not familiar with.” Thor claimed, crossing his muscly arms in the process.

“I am perfectly capable of defending myself.” You growled, clenching your fists in anger. Just because you were the newbie when it came to the Avengers, it didn’t mean you were helpless—quite the opposite actually.

“I know you can but you should not have gone off all alone. We were worried for you.”

Touched you were indeed—that they seemed to care about you so much filled you with delight, though the anger bubbling right under the surface was stronger, more intense. It was clouding your mind, forcing you to gnash your teeth.

“Oh please, calm down. Besides, Loki was with me. I was perfectly safe.”

“Loki? _Loki?_ That guy was with you? That makes it even worse, (Y/N).” Tony added, shaking his head in disbelief as he did. It made you scoff and although said God of Mischief was still right behind you, he decided to keep his mouth shut, just when you needed one of his smart remarks the most.

“He has not… whatever. Believe what you want. I’ll go to bed now.”

There was nothing else you had to say. Still raged, you went to pick up your night gown. The last thing you heard, however, was how Steve uttered a confused “Did she just enter Loki’s tent?” before you vanished in the God of Mischief’s provisory shelter, with Loki still following you, assumingly utterly amused by the whole situation. In fact, however, it was your words that haunted his mind. _Loki was with me. I was perfectly safe_. It felt odd to have someone trusting him with their life, more so that he felt the urge not to disappoint you.

You could only guess that Thor held back the Captain from storming after you, dragging you out of Loki’s tent to keep you safe in your own but his actions were reasonable. If Loki hadn’t harmed you out there in the middle of nowhere, there was no reason to fear he would now.

“You were a great help out there, by the way.” You remarked as you got rid of your clothes for the second time before his eyes today, this time, however, leaving on your panties as you slipped the night gown over your head.

“I was curious to know what you’d do.” He answered carelessly, watching you with a hungry and lust-filled gaze as you approached his bed and sat down, your feet dangling just above the ground—an inviting gesture for him to join you. So he did.

“You haven’t finished,” You began once he was half naked in front of you, his pale but muscly chest accentuated by his black leather pants. _Shit…_

“Your plan,” You continued, desperate to not melt into a puddle before his feet. “Tell me, I’m nosey.”

One second passed. Then two, then tree and then, you heard his dark chuckle again, causing you to squirm on his bed in joyful anticipation.

“It is a simple plan, actually.” He said, much to your surprise. _Or what you choose to tell me will be simple_ , you thought.

“I will retrieve my sceptre from the grasp of the Avengers and shall make sure the throne stays with its rightful owner—me. And you, my pet, are going to help me with that.”

You raised your eyebrows, freezing on the spot. “How would I help you with that?”

“You’ll see.”

“Ah. Right. And…” Grinning, you tapped your chin, looking at him with a playful sparkle in your eyes. “What if I refuse?”

Was it a good idea? Certainly, helping him _was_ going to bring you loads of trouble, disapproving looks, scolding _and_ probably a jail sentence but on the other hand, your life was too short to not take risks once in a while. There was no way Loki was going to let you drop out of his evil plot anyway—nor did you want him to. Calling him your king felt way too wonderful; and now that you had found out that he actually was, in a way…

Loki had said it himself. There was no going back now.

“ _Then_ , you will not like my punishment for you, my dear _(Y/N)_.” He gave back joking, his hands grabbing your waist as to emphasise his words as they sent jolts of what felt like electricity through your body. He had not lied though, this much you knew. You were firmly pressed against his hips now, his obvious arousal poking your thighs. Next thing you knew, his cool lips came crashing down on yours, his tongue licking over your lower lip to taste you before he invaded your mouth and he pushed you back on the mattress, hovering above you with a burning desire glistening in his enchanting blue eyes. Surely, there lay a long and passionate night ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Tumblr, so don't hesitate to stop by some time! ;-) @sserpente


End file.
